


A Night Out

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Tony talks Bruce and Natasha into attending a Stark Industries fundraiser and they have more fun than they expected.From the prompt: Fun! How about something about Bruce and Nat somehow ending up having to pose as a couple at a high society function? Inspiration:Bringing Up Baby vidOr just on an accidental double-date with Tony and Pepper to a function. Nat and Bruce in formal wear is all I ask. :D





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> One of my absolute favorites. I love all the ones I wrote with Bruce and Nat as a couple, but like super casual about it. Please enjoy :)

“Just the pair I was looking for,” Tony said, entering the lab to find Bruce tapping away at his computer while Natasha sat on the table beside him reading his notes back to him.  
  
They both looked up to see Tony holding two golden envelopes out to them. Bruce accepted the envelope, but before he could open it Natasha took it from him and examined the outside before tearing the envelope open.  
  
“A fundraiser?” She questioned, looking up at Tony.  
  
“Stark Industries is raising money for several worldwide charities and I need the two of you front and center Friday night.”  
  
“Us?” Bruce asked, glancing at Natasha. “Why?”  
  
“Everyone wants to meet a superhero and The Avengers have become a household name.” Tony explained, moving around the lab, fiddling with the the various projects set out as he did so. “Ideally, I wanted everyone there, but Clint and Thor went home for who knows how long and Cap is off with his feathered friend. I need you guys on this one.”  
  
Natasha looked at Bruce and they sat there just looking at each other for several moments, mentally debating whether or not they should go. Eventually Tony’s patience reached its end and he could no longer remain silent.  
  
“Are you two in or out?”  
  
“We’ll be there,” Bruce answered, finally looking away from Natasha.  
  
“Thanks guys,” Tony said backing out of the lab. “By the way that mind reading thing is creepy.”  
  
Bruce picked up the invitation and read it over.  
  
“Black tie required,” he read out loud, looking up at her skeptically.  
  
“It’ll be fun,” she said with a shrug and went back to reading his notes for her newest weapon. 

* * *

The week passed faster than either of them would have liked. Bruce’s week was spent tux shopping with Natasha and endless fittings to make sure it would be ready in time. He’d asked Natasha why she wasn’t shopping for herself, but she’d told him she had it covered so he dropped the subject.  
  
He was in his bathroom, just finishing getting ready. He ran a comb through his hair one last time before giving himself a once over in the mirror. He buttoned up his white waist coat and straightened his bow tie before leaving the bathroom. He grabbed his jacket from where it was hanging on the back of his bedroom door and headed for the elevator to meet Natasha in the lobby.  
  
Bruce was floored when the elevator doors opened and he laid eyes on Natasha. She looked absolutely stunning in her long black dress. The sleeves were off the shoulder, her red hair was pinned into a bun and she finished off the look with the little gold arrow necklace.  
  
The elevator doors beginning to close snapped him out of it and he hurried over to her.  
  
“Tony said he’d send a car for us at 8.” Natasha said checking the time on her phone before slipping it back into her clutch. She looked over at Bruce and found him staring at her. “What?” She asked tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
“You look amazing.” Bruce blurted out before he could stop himself. His cheeks warmed and he looked down at his hands. A small smile crept onto Natasha’s face as she walked around to stand in front of Bruce.  
  
“You don’t look so bad yourself,” she said reaching out to straighten his bow tie and pat his chest.  
  
“I think our car’s here,” he pointed out the glass to the black car that just pulled in. “Shall we?” he asked offering her his arm.  
  
Natasha placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and smiled, “We shall.” 

* * *

The fundraiser went well and both Bruce and Natasha were surprised that they actually enjoyed themselves. Bruce had been worried about being in a large group of people for an extended period of time, while Natasha was never one to enjoy large social events, unless it was for a mission. It was an exhausting experience, Tony had them pose for hundreds of photos, do interviews, and mingle with the various donors, but fun overall. They got to have a relaxed dinner with Tony and Pepper, danced until their feet were sore, and they were even able to sneak in a few kisses in a shadowed corner. A successful night all around.  
  
It was well after midnight when they finally shuffled out of the elevator, back at the tower. They were quite the sight. Bruce carried Natasha piggyback style, his jacket around her shoulders, his bowtie hanging around his neck and his waistcoat unbuttoned. Natasha’s hair was free from the bun and her eyes were closed as she rested her head against his.  
  
“You guys look like you had fun,” Clint said from the kitchen where he, Steve, and Thor were standing around the island sharing a pizza.  
  
Bruce and Natasha gave the three men confused looks.  
  
“What are you guys doing here?” Bruce asked as Natasha slid off his back.  
  
“Eating this pizza,” Thor answered with a confused look of his own. Was it not obvious.  
  
“We can see that,” Natasha said walking over to join them and grab a slice of pizza for herself. “Tony said you three were gone. That’s why he roped me and Bruce into going to his fundraiser.”  
  
“Really?” Clint asked. “He told us we had to make an appearance at a baseball game tonight. We didn’t know about any fundraiser.”  
  
Bruce and Natasha exchanged a look, before Steve explained.  
  
“Stark wanted the two of you to go out and have some fun since you never leave the tower.” He told them, unable to keep the secret any longer.  
  
Natasha looked over at Bruce. “Your friend is a dead man. We told him not to meddle,” she whispered her tone deadly serious.  
  
“I think we can let him off the hook for this one,” Bruce whispered back, even though the other three could hear their conversation. “We did have fun after all.”

“Fine,” she relented after a moment. “But just this once.”   
  
Bruce smiled at her and reached for a slice of pizza.   
  
“So how was the fundraiser?” Clint asked, snatching another piece of pizza for himself.   
  
And that was hour the spent the next couple hours, eating pizza while they laughed and talked about the fundraiser and baseball game.


End file.
